Please, Teacher
by Lady Of Genesis
Summary: Naruto would do anything to get the attention of his teacher, even if it meant being something he was not.. NaruKaka, KakaSasu, SasuNaru. LIME, so it's not going to burn your innocent eyes :D
1. Prologue: Lusting

LoG- Heylo! This came out of my head when I was procrastinating! :D enjoy!

Rating- **R** (strong hinting! I stop before I get too much into it :)

Pairings – Kakashi x Sasuke, Naruto x Kakashi, Kakashi x Sasuke x Naruto. Maybe a lil SasuNaru...

Disclaimer – If I owned Naruto... Itachi would've done something worse to Sasuke then just kill his clan... cough cough

Please, Teacher

Prologue – An irresistible offer

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto or rather, Naruto as Sasuke fluttered out. A weak groan fluttered out of his mouth and he pressed his back against his teacher's chest. Kakashi cradled the fake Sasuke close as he went in him, nuzzling Naruto's neck softly. Naruto whimpered, nearly breaking the illusion from the force. His teacher gripped him at his hips and bit roughly into Naruto's neck. He cried out and gripped at the sheets.

Naruto almost didn't remember when he started to be with Kakashi in this way. All he knew is that he loved his teacher without knowing it. He started to become more competitive with Sasuke, and trained hard to impress his teacher, claiming he wanted to surpass the Uchiha. Only when he saw Kakashi and his rival in a very close moment did he realized he wanted that bond with his teacher. Kakashi seemed to notice too, since he started to pay more attention to Sasuke, pushing Naruto away.

He was desperate for anything from his teacher when he realized that the Jounin wanted non other than the Uchiha. And thus, he came to him with an irresistible offer; as long as Naruto would turn into Sasuke, Kakashi would wait in his room for Naruto every night.

Kakashi's nails dug deep into Naruto's skin, causing him to moan and push against him even more. A sharp grunt came from his mouth as he stabbed roughly into the Fake's back. Naruto let out a choked moan in response, shivering as his teacher released. It caused him to release in response and he fell on the bed, exhausted, and immediately fell asleep.

Kakashi looked down at his student. He wondered if this was what Sasuke looked like when he slept. The illusion fluttered away and all that was left was the childish look of Naruto. Kakashi turned away and headed for the bathroom, turning the cold tap on in the shower. He stared in the mirror and cursed at himself for continuing to do this to Naruto. The kid needed some real love, not the fake stuff Kakashi was feeding him. The Jounin sighed and stepped into the freezing cold shower, wincing as it washed over the numerous scratches he received from Naruto from this night and many before.

The rigid water washed the muck off of his body as he stood with his head lowered. After five minutes, he turned the tap off and cleaned up Naruto. Placing the clothes on his student and himself, he picked Naruto up and jumped over to his house, opening the door and placing him in his bed. Naruto turned from the lack of heat, whimpering softly. Kakashi was already out the door.

LoG: I can't believe I wrote that... It wasn't anything over the top... but still... Ew... Kill me please... If you guys like it, review and I'll post the next chappie up! YAY!

-Finished 11/22/04


	2. Waking

LoG – Holy... crap! I never expected so many reviews! I love you guys TT I feel so special!

I feel kinda weird if Kakashi is erm... 'lusting' after a 14 year old... I'm thinking of making the team a little... not so underage, but then it kills my plot... Hmm... Maybe a three-years-after thing??

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Naruto woke up in his bed, slapping his alarm clock with a groan. He sat up and felt the sores around his body-mostly on his backside- and half-cursed half-grinned.

He'd never get used to Kakashi.

Wincing, he limped (A/N: _SNICKER_) over to the bathroom and flopped into the bathroom. The calming sound of running water met his ears as he looked into the mirror to assess the damage.

"Crap. Everyone's going to notice that..." Naruto muttered as he traced the scratches and bite marks on his neck. He sighed and turned off the tap, slipping into the tub. The hot water scraped at his cold skin, causing him to wince. He sighed and slid in lower, the warmth spreading through him. Naruto fell asleep; his dreams centered around a certain silver-haired teacher, moaning his name, not Sasuke's.

An hour later, when Naruto's skin had become pruned, a knock rang through the house. When it went unanswered, the door opened.

"Dobe, get up." The annoyed voice of Uchiha Sasuke shouted. He looked around in slight distaste at his surroundings. 'At least it's _almost_ clean. Pretty good for a person who never learned how to be neat...' Sasuke stared at the empty bed and then looked to the slightly open bathroom door. He opened it slowly and then looked at Naruto lying in the tub. His breath hitched, and he tried to look away, but his head wouldn't turn the other way.

Naruto's body glistened, his unruly hair calmed down onto his head, his chest rising and falling evenly in the water. The water was tinged a light pink from the various scratches and dried blood that Naruto had on his tanned body. His fist was clutched so hard that a thin mist of blood added to the water in the tub. Sasuke couldn't help but look lower down Naruto's body.

He stopped breathing and quickly turned away before he let his eyes wander, his face burning.

"Dobe! Get the hell up!!" Naruto's eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling lazily before turning to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke...? What... What are you doing here...?" Naruto yawned and stretched. It was around then he noticed he was completely naked.

The house shook and rattled from the scream.

Sasuke quickly closed the door and sighed angrily. The left side of his face was covered in soap spuds; an irritated red from both the bar of soap Naruto threw at him and the brief glimpse he got of the boy when he jumped up. Sasuke blushed more and slid down the door.

"Give me my clothes, pervert!" Sasuke twitched and yelled to the door.

"Get them yourself, **DOBE**!!"

"Yeah, I'll go out in my towel and get my clothes, only to be jumped and raped by you! **NO WAY**!" (A/N: Oh, you know he wants to) Sasuke blushed furiously at the thought and grabbed Naruto's clothes randomly off of the hooks, opening the door and tossing them on the floor.

"Who'd ever want to touch you, Naruto?!" Sasuke spat out. The apartment became eerily quiet after that. After a few minutes, Sasuke knocked on the door. "Naruto I'm-"

"Get out of my house, Sasuke. I'll be at the bridge soon." The tone of Naruto's voice was cold. Sasuke felt slightly guilty and stared at the floor.

"I didn't mea-"

"Get. Out." Sasuke sighed and turned, heading for the door.

"I'm sorry Naruto." With that, he left. Naruto glared through the door, calming only when he heard the door shut.

'Stupid Uchiha... I hate him so much!! Everyone loves him... Kakashi-sensei loves him...Stupid Uchiha idiot... Always getting everything... Girls, smarts, a mansion... Everyone loves him because he's good looking and he's from one of the greatest families in Konoha and because his family was killed... I didn't even _know_ my parents! I'm the one who needs the training! He gets all this attention and he rejects it! If I were him... then...' A soft smile graced his lips. 'Then Kakashi-sensei would love me... Dumb Uchiha bastard...'

'I don't get... What's so good...about you...'

LoG – END! Yes! Finally! This was going to be SO MUCH LONGER, but I felt guilty if I didn't update, so here it is! Chapter two is already partially written I just need to fix some things. (The prologue didn't exist, and it was just the next chapter. I decided to add a few things... cough cough/)

Did you know you're not allowed to use the star sign?! I was so angry! TT

To my, lovely, lovely reviewers: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I've _NEVER_ gotten so many reviews for a _PROLOGUE_! /squees with happiness/ It's nice to see all the fruit of my labor!

Its 1:30 AM right now... And I'm waiting for to load so I can answer you reviews x.x;

Dahu – Strange? Insane? XD Why thank you! It's supposed to come off a little...VERY sad and depressing. Thanks for thinking its cool . We'll find out what Sasuke thinks enough /evil laugh/

Nejidragon – O,o A new one? No one ever wrote something like this...? O.O I'm SO COOL! /dances/ I will write more! It's cool? O,o Yay!

TK no Jutsu – Eh heh heh heh... D much, MUCH naughtier... You still think it's nice even if I didn't put detail? :)

Distant-Kit – It was... Funny? Oh dear... Must make it sadder...

lazEbum – YAY! So you'll be a dedicated reviewer...?

Rurouni Linda – Gasp. You reviewed my lowly fic. /bows/ It is nothing compared to yours! /hands her another box for future chapters hint hint cough cough/

TenshiKaitou – I'm sorry it's not smutty... I tried, I did, but I couldn't do it! I felt dirty... XD Aye, poor Naruto... Kakashi is lonely... He just needs some luvin' XD

Xxphatxbaybeexx – Yup. Naruto yearns for the relationship Kakashi has with Sasuke. He develops the feelings, and starts to love him. And I got the Kakashi after Sasuke thing because... I'm not sure. The whole 'He's the same type as me' thing gave me a spark. They're very close. If I answer your next question, I'll spoil it all for all my reviewers and lose them! So you just have to read (AND REVIEW) to find out ;)

M – Um... Here it is? ;; Thanks for the review!

flare2 – XD I'm glad you love it! It makes me happy! You really think Naruto should be with Kakashi? o,o I'll take it into consideration. :)

L337 Mistress – Poor poor Naruto baby TT I feel bad for hurting Naruto like this...

Ah. Jeez. Done. /falls dead/


	3. Holy crap I'm sorry

Wow.

The amount of response from you guys is… Insane. 48 reviews! And even after two years of not updating, I still get reviews. That's commitment.

But… I'm afraid that… I have an announcement to make.

After seventeen or so drafts, chapter two is ready. It is all typed up and ready to get on the presses. After nearly two years of fretting, rewriting and rewriting, and obsessing over, chapter two is ready.

Well, it was. This morning.

Before my computer decided to crash.

…

I find this so damn ironic it's not funny.

I was really excited too! I was so sure you guys were going to keel over at the insane angsty-love triangle-angsty goodness…! Well, it's a transition chapter, but I was getting into the sasunaru of it all ..

I'm really sorry, guys. This isn't fair to you. I swear, the second my computer gets back to normal (which I doubt will happen… I will most likely have to get a new computer…!) I will post the chapter up. Even if I have to rewrite it (It was longer than usual!) I will post it .

And if any of you guys are PC savvy, for the LOVE OF GOD please email me. I have other important stuff on there too…!

Love, Sincerely, and Ever So Sorry,

Lady of Genesis.


End file.
